Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the testing of the load capacity of a crane. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved solid weight load testing system for satisfying the load testing requirements of cranes, providing a system that is unique and specifically designed to provide a variety of weights with minimal handling and down time for equipment being tested.
2. General Background of the Invention
The load testing requirements of cranes require the utilization of a plurality of weights, the most common type and use being water weight. Water bags require special storeage arrangements. Additional items such as dynamometer, pumps, hoses, stoppers, patch material, etc. must be maintained on hand in order to service these water bags during crane testing. Water weights in certain working environments can eventually deteriorate and require complete replacement.
The dynamometers that are used with water weights require a certification about every six months, which is costly to maintain, especially in an offshore marine environment.
A solid weight load testing system for testing the load capacity of a crane includes a holder that has a platform and a post, the post having upper and lower end portions and being structurally connected at its lower end portion of the platform.
A plurality of weights are provided that can be selectively placed and stacked upon the holder. Each weight provides a central opening that is sized and shaped to fit the post as the weight is lowered upon the post to the platform.
A pair of spaced apart lifting eyes are provided on each plate, the lifting eyes being mounted on the periphery of a weight and can be positioned along a line that intersects the center of the weight opening.
An attachment portion is provided on the top of the post for enabling a connection to be perfected between the holder and a crane to be tested.
A crane having a lift line can be rigged to the attachment portion after a selected plurality of weights have been added to the holder.
The lifting eyes are peripherally positioned on the weights and extend generally away from the periphery of the weights. In this manner, the lifting eyes do not interfere with stacking of multiple of the weights upon the holder.
The weights and their lifting eyes are so positioned that some of the weights can be stacked upon other of the weights wherein the lifting eyes of some weights are oriented about 90 degrees apart with reference to the central longitudinal axis of the post.